Una Shinigami en Karakura
by Plutonio Shoujo
Summary: Estar de paso en el mundo humano, sobre todo en una ciudad como Karakura es toda una novedad. Acompañemos a Rukia en sus aventuras y desventuras por el mundo humano, y claro que no puede faltar cierto chico de cabello escandaloso que tendrá mucho que ver en las aventuras de nuestra shinigami favorita...
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.

Solo me pertenece la escritura y las ideas desarrolladas de esta colección.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Ichigo miró por última vez el frasco frente a él. Aquel objeto le había acompañado por varios años, y nunca lo había abierto. Pero había llegado la hora. Asegurándose una vez más que Rukia no estuviera cerca, asió el martillo que previamente había tomado de las cosas de su padre, rompió el frasco y contó el dinero. Luego, salió de casa.

Más tarde, esa noche, Rukia regresaba a su casa temporal. Había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en casa de Orihime, charlando y pasando el rato con Tatsuki y las chicas. La hermosa chica le había invitado a pasar la noche allí, pero amablemente, Rukia tuvo que negarse. Nunca se sabe cuando un _hollow_ pueda aparecer, y la joven _shinigami_ debía estar cerca de Ichigo cuando eso pasara.

Rukia, como tantas otras veces, se vio obligada a escalar por fuera de la casa para poder entrar sin ser vista a su dormitorio temporal. Al llegar, su compañero de batallas estaba por irse a dormir. Sin molestarse en dar explicación alguna por su hora de llegada (e Ichigo tampoco preguntó nada), se metió directo al armario de su anfitrión. Una sorpresa le esperaba allí. Un par de vestidos, justo de su talla, colgaban del armario destilando un suave aroma a recién salido del aparador.

—I... Ichigo ¿qué es esto? —inquirió ella sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Lo que ves, vestidos —replicó él con cierto tono irónico y burlón, y luego apagó la luz dando a entender que se largaría a dormir y no quería ahondar en el tema.

—Ya sé que son vestidos, idiota —se defendió ella—. ¿Pero por qué…?

—No quiero que sigas tomando la ropa de Yuzu —interrumpió él—. Ya me regañó cuando encontró su pijama aquí, así que te traje eso. Al menos da las gracias —añadió rápidamente, y se metió a la cama a dormir dándole la espalda a su compañera.

Ante el último gesto, Rukia entendió la verdad tras las acciones evasivas de su amigo y sonrió con picardía, y luego agradecida.

—Gracias, Ichigo —murmuró suavemente antes de cerrar las puertas del armario para dormirse también.

Por su parte, aun despierto, ya sus facciones relajadas y mirando por la ventana, Ichigo respondió suavemente:

—De nada, Rukia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Ante todo gracias por pasar por acá y darle una oportunidad a este ficlet. No será el único, ya que mi meta es convertirlo en una colección de 50 drabbles y ficlets, sobre anécdotas de Rukia mientras se quedaba en Karakura. Los mismos están situados en la primera saga, cuando apenas le había dado sus poderes a Ichigo, a menos que se indique lo contrario.<em>

_Gracias de nuevo, no olviden comentar y sugerir ideas si gustan. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

—Fanfiction, 24 de octubre de 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Bleach bla bla bla Tite KUbo bla bla bla

* * *

><p>~2~<p>

Estéril.

—¡Lo siento Ichigo, no podrás usarlo en algún tiempo! —fue lo último que se le escuchó a Rukia antes de salir huyendo por una escalera.

El número de hollows había incrementado considerablemente en las últimas horas, y la joven segadora debía apresurarse al lugar de los hechos y ver si podía ayudar en algo. Su estado actual no era el más adecuado para luchar, pero con tanto hollow suelto cualquiera ayuda minimizaría los daños.

Ichigo, por su parte, luchaba sin cesar. Sus aun inmaduros poderes no le permitían destruir más monstruos de los que quisiera, pero aun así no se rendía. Debía enviarlos a todos a la Sociedad de Almas, y salvar Karakura. Mientras, Kon custodiaba su cuerpo humano.

La batalla se extendió por varias horas, hasta que incluso un tembile _menos grande_ apareció. Esta vez, el segador sustituto unió fuerzas con el Quincy Ishida Uryuu para acabar con él. Al final no fue necesario matar a la temible criatura, que con una herida terrible en su enorme y fea máscara, retrocedió y regresó al Hueco Mundo con los hollows restantes. Finalmente, la batalla había terminado.

Más tarde, esa noche, Ichigo regresó a casa solo. Rukia, para su desconcierto, no le acompañó. De hecho, hacía un buen rato que no la veía. Ichigo no quiso ahondar en el asunto, y restándole importancia, se metió a su habitación por la ventana.

—Hermana… hermana… —murmuraba Kon. Estaba tirado de medio lado en la cama, las manos juntas en el bajo vientre.

A Ichigo no le dio buena espina. Kon tranquilo, sin saltarle encima buscando a Rukia no podía ser una buena señal.

—¿Qué no estaba aquí? —interrogó Ichigo. Kon no respondió, sino que siguió repitiendo "hermana" como una mantra—. No importa, ya devuélveme mi cuerpo.

Kon nunca pareció tan aliviado de dejar el cuerpo de Ichigo. Y a Ichigo no le dio buena espina. Y, cuando entró de nuevo en su cuerpo humano, supo porqué.

El alarido que dio el segador sustituto se oyó en Karakura, llegó a Hueco Mundo y se oyó en la oficina de Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Aftermath:<p>

—Urahara, ¿tienes algo que me pueda ayudar? Creo que dejé estéril a Ichigo…

* * *

><p>—Fanfiction, 24 de diciembre de 2014.<p> 


End file.
